transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sludge (TF2017)
Sludge from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio "You are incompetent!" is how Grimlock, the Dinobot commander himself, describes the plodding Autobot. The Dinobots have a perhaps undeserved reputation for being dimwitted, but Sludge is the genuine article. He makes the other four look like scholars in comparison. As Sludge can't make much of an impression in the mental department, he likes to make his presence known physically. He'll stomp his hefty hide around just so you know he's there. None of the Dinobots really like Optimus Prime, but he and Slag share an especially intense dislike for him. Sludge believes that the strongest should lead, and in his mind, Grimlock is the strongest Autobot. But Sludge genuinely believes in the Autobot cause, so he tolerates Prime. Beyond that, Sludge is actually what you might call nice... Maybe not to Swoop's level, but nicer than the other guys. History Main Timeline Arc 1 Sludge wound up being one of the Autobots selected to accompany Optimus Prime in the Ark on a mission to clear a path for Cybertron through an asteroid belt, only for the ship to crash on Earth. |The Beginning| While the Autobots remained dormant inside Mount St. Hilary, the Ark detected Cybertronian life. Dispatching a probe, the Ark learned that Shockwave had come to Earth and was wandering the Savage Land. The Ark used data gathered from the Savage Land to convert five of the dormant Autobots into the Dinobots, who travelled there in a shuttle to fight Shockwave, but all combatants became trapped in a tar pit. Information on this battle was stored on the Ark's memory banks and were discovered four million years later by Ratchet, |The Last Stand| and Ratchet, at that moment the last Autobot on Earth that remained functional, tempted Megatron with details of Shockwave's alleged defeat as currency for a deal with him. Promising Megatron that he would find the Dinobots and use them to defeat Shockwave on Megatron's behalf, |Warrior School| Ratchet traveled to the Savage Land and retrieved the bodies of Sludge and the others. Upon being reactivated, they helped Ratchet fight and defeat Megatron. |Repeat Performance| On the way back to the Ark, Sludge had his first encounter with a human, which ended with the organic fleeing in terror. Ratchet sought to explain why humans feared them with a story about the Autobots' battle with the Decepticons at Sherman Dam. At story's end, they reached the Ark, only to find the reprogrammed Guardian blocking their path. |Decepticon Dam-Busters| Seeing the Guardian pounding Swoop unconscious sent the rest of the Dinobots into a rage, but their might was no match for that of the Omega Class battle droid. Ratchet intervened, sending the Guardian fleeing into the Ark by blasting into its cerebral access port. While Ratchet went to work repairing the rest of the Autobots, Sludge and the Dinobots began tracking down the Guardian as it stumbled through the Ark. Together, they managed to bring it down to its knees just as Ratchet discovered that the Guardian had been booby-trapped with a thermo-nuclear bomb. |The Wrath of Guardian| Wheeljack managed to prevent the Dinobots from reducing the Ark to a smoldering crater by remote-controlling Optimus Prime's body, interrupting their execution of Guardian. This unfortunately allowed the droid to strike back, and it fled after knocking all of its opponents aside. The Dinobots reconvened in the medical bay, where Grimlock made sure Ratchet attended to Swoop in short order. Just as repairs on their comrade neared completion, Guardian burst into the room, and the Dinobots engaged the droid once again. However, Guardian was not planning to beat the Autobots through brute force this time around; instead, the droid had activated the bomb within its body, and was counting down to detonation. Sludge and the others were spared from utter destruction by Swoop, who flew Guardian up into the sky before the bomb went off. Believing their comrade to have perished, the Dinobots went off on their own afterwards. |The Wrath of Grimlock| Post Arc 1 Sludge, like the other Dinobots, went a-wandering after this but reverted to his base instincts after his primary cybo-dendrons burnt out, probably because the insulation that protected them had been eroded by 4 million years submerged in a tar-pit. The Autobots learned that Sludge was due to regress as such after tangling with Swoop, |The Icarus Theory| and organized to seek him out. Sludge had ended up in the waterways of Littlewood, California, where he was befriended by Joy Meadows. Unfortunately, the Decepticons attacked, took him away from his newfound love, and made him fight Grimlock in the human settlement of Doonstown. The Autobots found themselves struggling to contain the two Dinobots' clash, only for it to come to a sudden end when Bumblebee destroyed a sonic lance, which had been used by the Decepticons to aggravate the Dinobots into their uncontrollable frenzy. Following the weapon's destruction, Sludge fell into stasis. |Dinobot Hunt| While Sludge was recovering from brain surgery, he dreamed of Joy. |Victory| Arc 2 Sludge and the other Dinobots eventually recovered fully from their ordeal, although they were still none too happy to see Ratchet upon awakening. |Second Generation| When Prime organized a battle unit to assault the Decepticon base, not to demolish their enemy but to record some vital data, the Dinobots balked at the idea. Going on what they considered a fool's errand was an anathema to them. Grimlock, Sludge and the other Dinobots chose to go back to the Ark to talk. |Command Performances| After leaving, Sludge spotted Joy again on TV and decided to search her out. On a whim, the rest of the Dinobots agreed to accompany him on this endeavor. It was lucky they did, because both the Intelligence and Information Institute and the Decepticons had marked her for death to protect their stakes in the "Robot-Master" story. Happening upon Meadows as she was being swarmed by Triple-I agents, the Dinobots rescued her and spirited her away. Afterwards, Sludge found himself doing little more than dreamily staring at her... Both Meadows and the other Dinobots viewed Sludge's open crush as quite weird. While Sludge was lost in his own thoughts, the rest of the team agreed to be interviewed by Meadows so they could set the record straight over Transformers being autonomous life forms, and not the tools of a so-called "terrorist." However, even the power of unrequited love couldn't stop the Decepticons from interfering. After tracking them down, Megatron and his forces defeated the Dinobots and forced Joy to stop her investigation. Though they grumbled afterwards, the Dinobots also gave up on telling their side of the story to the public. |In the National Intent| When Optimus Prime and Prowl confronted the Dinobots about their latest adventure, Sludge and the others refused to divulge anything and walked off in a huff. |Target: 2005| When the future Decepticon named Galvatron returned to the 1980s, his first act was to destroy Centurion, a mechanoid who had befriended the Dinobots. Seeking revenge, they came after Galvatron in a pitched battle alongside several Autobots. Using his massive beast mode, Sludge stomped down on Galvatron, only for his attacks to yield little result. The time traveler only retreated when the Decepticons joined the fray, as Galvatron was unwilling to kill his own future troops. |Fallen Angel| Arc 3 The Dinobots were still on their own, stealing fuel from the humans, when they learned of Optimus Prime's death. After Grimlock attempted to claim leadership of the Autobots for himself and failed, Sludge and the Dinobots happened upon Trypticon attacking the Ark. Sludge was content to sit back and mock the Autobots' efforts at first, but when Grimlock leaped into the fray, he insisted their leader "share" his fight. Trypticon was driven back through a space bridge by their attack, and Grimlock's leadership convinced the Autobots that Grimlock should be leader after all. |King of the Hill| While browsing TV channels, Sludge came upon a live broadcast showing the Predacons attacking a circus. Ecstatic at the chance to get into a scrap, he first showed Swoop his find before planning to head off and tell Grimlock about it too. Upon seeing the footage though, Swoop revealed that among the Predacons was a face he recognized from long ago: Divebomb, the Decepticon who had stolen his original name after defeating him. Swoop insisted on heading out alone to confront his rival. Sludge gathered the rest of the Dinobots, and they caught up to Swoop as he was getting ganged up on by the Predacons. Though Rampage got the upper hand on Sludge in the scuffle that followed, Sludge was simply too dumb to admit he had gotten himself into a precarious position, and managed to wear down his opponent by soldiering through his beating. The Dinobots emerged victorious, but Swoop convinced the rest of his teammates to let the Predacons go, so that their grudges could be resolve in a proper fashion later. |Grudge Match| Under Grimlock's leadership, the Ark became spaceborne once more, though some Autobots began rebelling against their brutal commander. Chief among these insurgents was Blaster, who was tracked down to the Earth's orbit. Though the Autobots managed to capture four young human allied to their rogue agent, Blaster himself remained elusive. In order to draw him out, Grimlock cast the children out into the void of space (with spacesuits), only for his trap to be foiled by the interference of another Autobot, Sky Lynx. Refusing to give up, Grimlock called upon Sludge and the rest of the Dinobots to help him hunt down Sky Lynx and his new passengers through a nearby asteroid belt. Sky Lynx proved too agile for them to catch up to, but Blaster was lured out nonetheless, as the ongoing chase threatened to exhaust the humans' limited oxygen supply. |Spacehikers| With the rebel troublemaker taken captive, Grimlock returned to his capricious rule, with Sludge and the other Dinobots attending to his every need. His time of lazily lounging about was interrupted when the Ark's crew came in contact with another team of Autobots, this one operating under Fortress Maximus. Unwilling to share leadership duties, Grimlock challenged the new arrival to a duel. Blaster wound up taking up the fight in Maximus's stead, with nearly all of the other Autobots acting as audience to their match. The Dinobots cheered for Grimlock, though the fight came to an abrupt end when the Decepticons launched a surprise attack. Grimlock and Blaster momentarily put aside their differences to chase away the attackers, and in the battle's aftermath, Goldbug had left with several others to reconstruct Optimus Prime on Nebulos. |Totaled| The super-Decepticon known as Galvatron had become more and more of a threat to the Transformers, not only due to his raw power but also because of the time-warping effect his prolonged presence in the past was having. Optimus Prime and Grimlock were in the midst of rallying their troops for a major offensive against Galvatron, before the time storm consumed them all, when several Autobots travelled back in time from 2009. The resulting mass substitution effect, however, made it appear as if Prime and several other Autobots were disintegrated on the spot. Enraged, Fortress Maximus led Sludge and several other Autobots into battle against the murderous "impostors". Sludge & Snarl tried to sneak up on the future Ultra Magnus during the scuffle, only to have Slag slammed into them as he charged forward. |Time Wars| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Sludge is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 In 2007, Sludge and the Dinobots were one of several special units unleashed on the Decepticon attack force when Scourge and Cyclonus led the 'Cons on a siege of the Autobots' main base on Cybertron. Autobot High Command soon learned this assault was only a distraction, however, engineered by Unicron himself who was reconstructing himself on the planet of Junk. When Smokescreen returned from Junk with this news, Rodimus Prime gathered Jetfire, Grimlock, and the rest of the Dinobots with him to make an assault on Junk. Much to Rodimus's dismay, Sludge and the Dinobots didn't hold back at all when attacking the Junkions Unicron had mind-controlled into doing his bidding, and tore through them as if they were any other enemy. |The Legacy of Unicron| Later, the Dinobots were part of Rodimus Prime's crew who came to Earth to free Autobot City from Quintesson occupation. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Frank Welker reprises his role as Sludge. Changes *The episode form of Target: 2006 was renamed Target: 2005, and all references to 2006 were also changed to accomodate. *For some reason, the Aerialbots did not appear in the Fallen Angel comic despite being among the Autobots captured by RAAT. *Among the Dinobots: only Grimlock appeared in Space Pirates! *Exactly which Autobots got shunted off to limbo in Time Wars changes. While Optimus Prime, Blaster, and Highbrow are still victims; the other half includes Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Hoist. **Thus, the Autobot who repairs Goldbug in Time Wars is Brainstorm in the episode adaptation instead of Hoist. Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Dinobots Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Autobots Category:Ark Crew